Ressurection of a God
by TheGoku741
Summary: Seeing kindness in Broly's heart, King Kai ressurects him. Now, as a 15 years old boy, Broly discovers new powers and win the heart of 3 girls. Their names: Bra, Marron and Pan. Can they attract the Legendary Super Saiyan? Enjoy!
1. Broly's heroism

**Hello guys. I hope you enjoy this story! Broly is my favorite character so I wanted to make a tribute for him. I also like the girls so I wanted them to make part.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball. It belongs to Akira Toriyama

* * *

><p>Years after the incidents with the Z fighters and Gohan, Broly now rested in Hell, the place he was sent to, thanks to his evil acts when he was alive. It was in Hell that Broly saw what he became when he lived. He thought in the things he did and why he did. He had no reason to hate Kakarot. He never had. Just because of Kakarot's crying, Broly destroyed many lifes, and, his own. But he only noticed that in Hell.<p>

Even so, Broly accepted his destiny. He deserved to be in Hell, he and all of the other villains. They were pitiful. All they talked about was leaving Hell and getting revenge. Why they couldn't stop and think like Broly? Every day they tried to escape but it was useless. It was acctually quite annoying, because of the noise they make while trying to escape. The God of Hell had lots of problems with them. Their evil intents were pathethic. Broly could find kindness in his heart and now thought positive.

But now it was useless. He was dead, in hell. He destroyed lifes before being a nice person. But now, he will see that being a nice person will save him. One day, Bojack, the pirate, tried to flirt with his comrade Zangya, but all he got was a slap in his face. He didn't knew how to flirt at all. He thought that by pressing her breasts and calling her "my dove" he would win her heart. Foolish pirate.

Meanwhile, in King Kai's world, Goku, who was training, was called by King Kai to see something that was happening in hell, in Baba's crystal ball. She was visiting Goku, so she also decided to look how her friend, the god of hell was doing.

"Look Goku! It seems a fight is beggining in Hell. The god of hell already have many problems. Please go there and stop the fight ok?"He asked Goku, who smiled

"Sure! no problem, I'll test my new techniques on them, hehe."Goku said and was ready to leave when...

"Wait Goku. Look"Baba said and they looked at the crystal ball again

In hell,Bojack didn't want to accept the slap. He wanted her not to refuse his flirt, and now, angry, he wanted to force her to like him. Scared, Zangya ran away as her comrade's rage made him full power. Green skin, red angry eyes, Bojack ran after Zangya quickly and got her by her neck. Ready to punch her, Bojack raised his arm, but before he could hit his partner, he fell a hand in his cheek, punching him with an incredible strenght, sending Bojack to a wall far away from were he was. The loud noise of the wall cracking make the villains laugh of Bojack and calling the attention of the Lord of Hell.

Thinking it was another attempt of escaping, The god rushed to the scene, but then he saw it was a fight.

"What is going on here?"He asked Zangya, who had a red neck now.

"Bojack attacked me and tried to kill me, but Broly saved me."She said holding a tear.

"Broly...saved you?"The god said surprised.

Why would someone like Broly protect a person? He was pure evil, a person who killed many innocents. Why now he protected one? The expected of Broly was that he would laugh of Zangya being strangled by Bojack with his black humor and all... But saving? That wasn't Broly. Even King Kai and Goku were surprised!

Then, rushing from the wall, Bojack flew in Broly's direction in full speed.

"You'll pay for this Broly!"He yelled as he attempted to punch Broly. Hitting Broly with his full force, Bojack gasped. Broly was in the same place! Looking at him like if he hasn't recieved a punch. He didn't even felt the punch! Bojack didn't give up and punched Broly again, and again, and again... but he was still only looking. Bojack, now tired, tried to punch Broly again, but Broly held Bojack's hand this time, blocking the punch without even putting efforts in the block. With his other hand, Broly blasted Bojack's chest, sending he away in pain.

The other villains didn't like that. They considered Broly a traitor.

"Hey Broly! What do you think you're doing?"Frieza yelled

"You decided to be a good boy now?"Turles yelled

"You low-class trash! You don't deserve to be the called the legendary super saiyan!"Nappa yelled

Broly was quiet for some seconds but then the turned back,facing his friends and smiled

"Hmph, you guys are worthless... Frieza, you died in less than 3 minutes to Trunks. You are weak and you know that. Turles and Nappa...You guys can't even be considered saiyans. You can't even transform into a super saiyan. Also, you guys died quickly, to the same person. "He said, humilliating the three.

The other villains yelled:"Let's get him!" And soon, many villains rushed to Broly's direction, but he teleported, escaping from the blasts and punches that they threw on him. The villains looked around but they couldn't see Broly. Soon, everything turned green. A noise that a blast was forming, the green light was suddenly desappearing, turning smaller. They looked up and saw Broly charging the green light around his body, and gathering it in his palm, creating a bright-green enery sphere, mostly known as Eraser cannon.

Broly quickly threw the blast, causing a huge explosion that erradicated many villains. Broly simply watched as the villains were melted by his power. He saw then how he would be fine, if he had choosen to be a good person. He had the power to finish any villain. He would also, do many friends., like the grinned and closed his eyes, as his power covered him with the light.

He opened his eyes and he gasped. He wasn't on hell anymore! He was in some sort of small planet. There as a lot of grass, trees and a house. Soon, Goku, King Kai and Baba appeared flying. Goku was expecting to see Broly really angry when he saw him. But Broly simply grinned, to everyone's surprise.

"...Hi Kakarot..."He said quietly

"Hi Broly!"He said happily, seeing that the saiyan had changed after all.

"Broly, my name is King Kai. Nice to meet you."King Kai said smiling and raising his hand.

"Nice to meet you too..."He said and shaked King kai's hand

"Broly...I decided to give you one chance"He said

"Huh?"

"I can see you changed Broly. I can feel kindness in your heart. It seems there is no evil anymore. I don't know how that happened, but by seeing you save Zangya...You deserve to live again."King Kai said

"Really?"Broly asked

"Yes...but unfornately, You will be born again. You will reincarnate, as a child. I can't bring you back the way you are now...Sorry."

"..."He looked down

"Hey Broly, maybe we can be friends when you grow up!"Goku smiled

"Maybe Kakarot"He smiled back.

Then, King Kai's hands suddenly had a light. The light consumed Broly. He desappeared...but not completely...

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


	2. Broly's new life

**Hello guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

**And please don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Nine months after the visit to King Kai's world, Broly was born again. This time, he was born on of parents was a Saiyan...But even so, Broly had full saiyan blood. After all he was a ressurected boy. Broly's birth was something really strange. His dad was surprised with his son. He had a large quantity of Ki, that was over nine thousand(17.000 Ki), a lot higher than his(11.000 Ki)!<p>

The doctors were surprised as well. The boy had a tail and already had hair! Also, unlike many babies, who cry everytime, he was a quiet boy, and he came out sleeping peacefully. His mother decided to call him Broly. His father watched as his son sleeped, and he thought in how he would become a great saiyan, like him.

Lily, Broly's mother, is a very famous orthopaedist and actress. She participated in many movies of success and was many times rated the best actress. She also showed many talent in the medicine. She could heal any type of lesion or fracture in bones without problem. She is intelligent, like Bulma Brief, and was able to constroy machines that help in her work. These machines could heal wounds without the need of plasters. One day, she met a very powerful person and fell in love with her...

Broly's father is Astaroth. A very powerful saiyan that was a great friend of Frieza. He conquered many planets, but like his son, he saw the evil in his heart and was able to get rid of it. He decided to live on Earth, where he met Lily and fell in love with her. Due to his exceptional fighting potential, Astaroth became an MMA figher, especialist in Muay Thai, Jiu Jitsu and Submission Wrestling. He won actually all of his battles, and is known by many parts is the world as "Life Crusher".A funny fact, is that many of the fighters he submitted,it was his wife who healed them all.

Three years later, Broly won two sisters. One was named Amy and the other one Yumi. They were twin sisters. They were identical to their mother, and they proved to be inteligent like their mom, by being able to walk and talk with only 1 year!

But, in three years, Broly hasn't only won his sisters. He also discovered his powers for the first time. One day, going back to home, Astaroth, Lily and their kids were stopped on the street by two marginals, who had guns and wanted all their money. To force them to pay, the marginals got Broly and threatened to shoot him if they didn't recieve the money. Scared, Broly began crying and suddenly, as he cried, a green energy field surrounded him, protecting him for the marginals.

Surprised, the men ran away, but soon, Broly shoot small eraser cannons on them, making them explode, and many parts of their bodies flew through the street. Astaroth smirked while Lily was shocked. She ran to his son to see if he was ok and kissed him. Astaroth simply knew that a great future was waiting for Broly. He would become legendary, just like the son of his friend Paragas, who were both deceased...

The time passed. Now he is 5 years old. After learning of his powers, Broly dedicated to make them stronger, and for that, his father trained him. He now knew a little of Muay Thai, and knew how to control his destructive powers a little. By watching his father's fights, Broly had lots of interest in his father's techniques, and asked him to teach him.

Astaroth was now mastering Kick Boxing. He taught Broly a few of his fighting styles, saying that he will need them someday. In a few weeks, Broly was strong, could use his powers wisely and learned many types of fighting styles. But then, Lily did something that would ruin Broly's life...

"You're going to school in a few days Broly."She said smiling to him. His eyes widened as he screamed

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

"Yes you are going there, Broly. Every child in your age has to study!"She said serious

"But...I have to train with daddy!"

"You can train after school. Now, go to bed. After tomorrow you're going to school, wanting or not. Ok?"She asked

He made an angry face. She smiled and said

"Don't be like that sweetie. Even fighter have to study. You dad studied for 15 years before becoming an MMA fighter you knew that?

"Really?"

"Yes! To be something in your life, you have to study hard to become someone important!"

"I see... Ok mom. Good night"

"Good night sweetie."

He snarled. He couldn't believe it! He had to go to school! A place full of stupid humans! They weren't strong, he couldn't fight there and he couldn't train! And the worse thing: He had to study to become a fighter! And why? His father explained to him all he had to know!

He is a saiyan. A powerful race of warriors who conquer planets. Every saiyan is a warrior. All they do is to fight and destroy. They don't go to school! But Broly acttualy liked the idea of going to school. He was going to be the most powerful person in there! The only warrior! He could rule the school and make his colleagues his slaves! But...He didn't like this. He was a saiyan but also a nice person. Only by being the strongest is enough.

Broly was about to sleep when something happened. The floor began cracking and a purple and red light came from it. Suddenly, a person appeared from the broken floor. It was some sort of devil. He had a trident on his left hand, two devilish horns and two scary wings. He smiled at Broly, who was a little scared. Broly knew he shouldn't be scared. He is a Saiyan! The devil smiled at him

"Hello Broly..."He said. His demonic voice made Broly tremble.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"He asked

"Broly... I have a debt with you..."

"A debt?"

"Yes... It's for something that happened in the past..."

"What happened in the past?"

"You spared me a lot of effort in Hell. Now as a gift, I'll teach you demonic powers like this" He said and suddenly, he created a dark blade, that could cut anything.

"Cool!"Broly said excited

"Also, I'll teach you how to teleport."

"Cool!"He said even more excited."

Then, Broly passed the whole night training and learning amazing abilities with an unknown devil. He learned all sources of abilities! Such as the Dark Javelin, that creates a dark trident, Dark Saber, the technique the devil used to create the blade, Teleporting, Chaotic Brightness, a ball that can leaves many spikes and begin spinning, causing lot of damage in an opponent, Death Zone, a totem that inflicts great pain if someone gets near it, and also taught him how to use many wapons, like swords, spears,tridents,sickles etc.

Broly was now even more powerful. He did the abilities with perfection, but it took some time to master them. Before leaving, the devil said he was the god of hell, and told broly, to pratice what he learned, because one day, they can become even more strong. After that, Broly went to sleep. The next day, he would show his father all that he trained. Well, if he managed to sleep well after all the training.

At the middle of the afternoon, Broly finally awoke. He lied to his mother saying that he had nightmares and he couldn't sleep well the last night. He trained the whole day, without resting. He got surprised when his father showed him he also knew the techniques he learned and a lot more. Unfortunately for Broly, the day ended too quick. He knew the next day, he was going to the place everybody hated. He tried to run away from his house but Lily got him.

Broly will now know what we have to pass through every day. He will see the meaning of suffering nad will learn something very useful. How to sleep in a table!

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, i liked this chapter. Tell me what do you think!<strong>

**Review please =D**


	3. New friends and a bully

**Hey guys. Hope you are enjoying the story *-***

**My grammar isn't good, but i hope you can understand what I say. Being Brazillian is difficult... =/**

Well! Enjoy the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon ball or any character in this fanfic. I don't even own myself, my Mom and Dad do T-T

* * *

><p><em>In her dream, she was happily in a tunnel of love with her boyfriend. Holding hands, they were close to each other, leaving, they began running through the park, happily. They sat under a tree. Two love birds, smiling at each other. They leaned closer to each other. They were almost kissing when...<em>

"Wake up Marron!"Android 18 said, serious.

Then, everything turned boy desappeared. Slowly, Marron opened her eyes. After seeing it was just a dream, Marron growled. Another dream! When would she find a boy that likes her? When? She really wanted a boyfriend. She would make all of her friends jealous. Her eyes shined just by thinking on that.

"Uhh...Mom...?"She said yawning

"Get ready, it's your first day on school today."Android 18 ordered as she handed the school uniform to her daughter.

"It's today?"She asked and looked at the calendary. She thought it was tomorrow!

"Yes it is. Brush your teeth and go eat your breakfast. After school we are going to the movies ok?"18 asked smiling a little

"Ok!"Marron said and got up from her bed. She brushed her teeth and did her hygiene quickly. She got her material, dressed her uniform, rushed to the kitchen, hugged her dad and said good morning. He smiled and retributed the hug. He got his morning newspaper and began reading it. Marron quickly ate her fried eggs and her glass of juice and ran to the car. Marron was excited. She was going to make new friends and maybe a cute boy would talk to her! Who knows, huh?

18 stopped at the Brief's house and the Son's house. There, she offered a ride to Bra and Pan, who were also going to greeted her friends and they hugged each other. Then, they began talking. 18 talked a little to Bulma and Videl then she drove to the school. She smiled to the girls as they left the car.

"Oh, I'm so excited!"Pan said to her friends

"Me too! I want to make a lot of new friends!"Bra said happily

"I want friends and also want a boyfriend!" Marron said and they giggled

They walked through the school, searching for their classroom. When they found it, they searched for three empty tables. They sat and began talking again. Then some girls came closer to them

"Hello! I'm Lisa and this is Rebecca. What are your names?" One of the girls asked smiling

"Hi Lisa! I'm Marron, she is Bra and she is Pan. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!"Rebecca said

Lisa and Rebecca sat near the girls and they quicly became friends. Before the class started, they talked about many things, like boys, mall and more. Then Lisa asked.

"Which boy of our class you think it's the most cute?" She asked as the girls began examinating the boys of the class.

None of them were interesting at all. Some of them were really ugly, some a little ugly and others, ugly. Also, they were stupid boys who liked gross things like cockroaches and other insects.(I used to eat ants when I was a little boy o.O dawn childwood!)

"All of the girls here are ugly!"They heard a boy said

"Idiots!"Rebecca said revolted

Then, a quiet boy entered the class. He had long black hair, muscles, golden gauntlets and red eyes (red eyes are cool xD)He sat quietly in a table near the girls. The girls watched him. The only cute boy of the class! Then, the ugly boys came to him

"What's your name?"One of them asked.

"Broly"He said staring to the window

"Hey! Look at this worm!"A boy said with a worm on his hand. Broly raised an the heck were these boys doing? Were they so inferior that they had fun playing with worms?

"Wow... how pathethic..."He said annoyed

"What? You don't like worms?"Other boy said, surprised.

"No."

"What an idiot! Hahaha!"

"Me? You waste you life playing with insects like you and I am the idiot? Ha. Do something useful in your life before wasting my time." Broly said smirking as the boy began forming tears in his eyes and crying out loud. The girls laughed at the scene as the boy ran away from the class.

Broly simply looked to the window and saw some cars and buildings. Then, some birds flied togheter, making him smile. It was actually a beautiful planet. Then, someone called Broly. He turned back and saw 5 beautiful girls, that he hasn't noticed before. He blushed a little then:

"Hi! Your name is Broly isn't it?"Bra asked smiling

"Hello. Yes it is. And yours?"He asked politely, embarrased as well. He never talked to girls before. He was scared to say something gross or something stupid.

"I'm Bra! And these are my friends, Pan, Marron, Lisa and Rebecca."Bra said pointing to them.

"Nice to meet you all, ladies"He said nervous

They giggled. Oh noes. Did he say something stupid? Was he stinking? He could only think on that. Why were they giggling? Obviously he did something stupid.

"Nice to meet you too Broly. I hope we can be friends!"Liza said cheerful

"Me too."He smiled and they smiled back.

Then, a fat woman entered the classroom and ordered everyone to sit down.

"Hello kids. I'm Mrs. Schringener Polivesky Tartreguer Valliere Labuchers Tonywarver Tifangherts, but you can call me Tifa."

"Wtf is this name..."Broly muttered

"Well students, since is the first day of school, and I don't know any of you, please tell me your names and something that will help me to decorate them, like something that you like to do."

"Right!"Everyone said.

"Let's see... Hm... You! What's your name?" The teacher pointed to a little girl

"...Flora"She said embarassed, seeing everyone staring at her.

"Flora huh? That's a beautiful name! Tell me something you like to do Flora"

"I like to... watch my favorite MMA fighter on the tv..."She said quietly

"Really? And what is his name?"

"Astaroth."

"He is my favorite MMA fighter too!"Another girl said.

"Mine too!"A boy said

The whole class began talking about Astaroth. Broly began laughing in admiration of his father. He had many fans, and now Broly discovered that even childs watched him. His father was amazing.

"Excuse me! You classmate is talking!" The teacher said

"Oh, sorry."Everyone said and became quiet.

Flora looked at Broly for some seconds.

"You look a lot like him..."She said, noticing that they were almost identical.

"You're right!"Another girl said

"Yeah, he is my father."He said smiling.

Everyone gasped. The son of their idol was right in front of them!

"Really?"Everyone asked

"Yes, look."Broly said and showed a picture of his father and him, training. Both kicking a sandbag, sweat, father and son in the picture.

"Wow! It's really him!"Flora said.

"Hehe, I can get autographs for everyone here"He said smiling

The whole class began yelling that they wanted one. Broly smiled. The teacher had a very special student! But, it wasn't only Broly. Bra, it was the daughter of Bulma Brief. The most famous and brilliant scientist in the continent. Pan was the grandniece of Hercule, "the one who defeated Cell" and Marron's father was a important figher as well, who defended the Earth many times.

The other classes were full of fun! Broly made many friends, his teachers liked him, and he already got popular! He became a great friend of the girls of his class.

In the break, Broly sat on a table alone and began eating his snack, then, lots of boys aproached him. Some of them were from the fifth series. They all had angry faces but Broly didn't even care. Then, a familiar boy said:

"It's him brother! he's the one who insulted me on the class!" The boy of the worm said angry, pointing to Broly, who wasn't even wasting his time looking at them. He simply bited his sandwich again.

"Hey you. I'll warn you something. If my brother tell me bad things about you again, I'll beat you up and you'll wish you were never born!"A tall boy said with an angry face. He was 11 years old, 6 years older than Broly. He was thin and ugly like his brother. Broly looked at him like if he was a big piece of digested food walking through the school. Lots of kids watched the scene.

"I don't care about what your brother tells you. You are trash like him. He is a stupid brat who runs after someone stronger than him to protect him, because he is too pathethic to protect himself. You are just a fool that thinks you're someone, when in reality, you're worthless, like him."Broly said as he finished his sandwich and went to the trash can to throw his napkins. Then he stopped and said.

"Oh, what am I doing. There were two trashes near me and I went to that one."He said and threw the ball of napkins on the tall boy's face. Then, it fell his brother's head. Everyone began laughing when the tall boy became angry. He tried to punch Broly, but he dodged it.

"Too slow, dirtbag."He said smirking.

"Alright, that's it! You think you're the best don't you? Well, I'll show you who is the best! Meet me behind the school and we'll settle this. I can't kill you in school, but after class, you're a dead boy!"The tall boy said.

"...You can't even kill a ant."Broly said smiling. The boy's face was red of anger. He wanted to punch Broly's face so hardly that his head would fly from his body. But he left, waiting for the end of the class. Broly sat again and began drinking his juice. The boy said:

"You'll see! My brother will..."

"Get lost, vermin!"Broly yelled and the boy ran away, scared. The girls sat on the table.

"Tsc tsc..."

"What?"Broly asked

"It's your first day and you already picked up a fight!" Pan said

"Hehe. That's me ;)"He said and they rolled their eyes

Then, Flora and some other people appeared

"Be careful Broly. He is a bully! He is really mean!"Flora said

"Yeah! no one likes him! He stoles money from everyone! Last year, he broke Jack's tooth because he didn't pay!"A boy said pointing to Jack, who opened his mouth and showed a missing tooth.

"He is an idiot! He thinks he is the ''prettiest'' person in school! The typical pretty boy!"A girl said

"I see. Just leave it to me. I'll show him the pain he causes."Broly said smirking as he headed back to the class

Then after some hours, the class was over. The tall boy was there, waiting for Broly. A huge number of kids were there to watch the fight. Suddenly, a huge sword fell from the sky, almost slicing the tall boy up. Scared, he fell on the ground. Then, Broly fell from the sky. He had a sad face.

"Too bad, I missed"He said and suddenly the giant sword desappeared. The tall boy got up

"You threw this on me?"He asked angry

"Yes. But unfortunately, my sword, afraid of being infected with your virus, she missed"Broly taunted.

"That's it. You're a dead kid!"

"Be careful Broly!"The girls yelled to him. He smiled

"Don't worry. I'm gonna rearrange this pretty boy's face."He said and prepared himself for a bloodbath.

* * *

><p>Review please =D<p> 


	4. Return

**HAVING ******S****EX********! ****Now that I have your attention, please read this:

I sincerely apologize for the time I took to post this chapter. I really had to focus on studies and on my game designer course, so I didn't have much time to write. Also, I couldn't think in anything to write. But I hope you appreciate another chapter of my story. I'd like to apologize also for my grammar mistakes. Being brazillian is not easy when you love speaking english.

I'd also like to answer some reviews ^^

**Gothic-Romantic99: I'm happy to know that you are liking my story, even though a lot of things could be better. I'm not a great author, I know, but I enjoy writing, and it's really amazing when someone admires your work, even with all the mistakes and things that could have been better writed. **

**Also I could notice you are good at observing facts. That's really nice, because then I can see what I could have done better and what is fine. I hope you still review this story and help me out :D**

**Super Luigi Fan: Okay :p I'll do my best :D **

**DinoPrincessAliKat: Thanks :D Glad you're enjoying it**

**ridershadow: I also felt sorry for him, even though he only died on his second movie :D He is surely a character that Akira could have used more properly. If he appeared in the series, no doubt he would be a success ^^**

**The Inspirationalist: Thanks a lot for the advices. I'll be writing more carefully from now on**

The Time Has Come! Enjoy Another Chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball or any character is this story. They all belong to Akira Toriyama, the God of Animes xD

* * *

><p><em>Ten years have passed since the incident on the school. An incident where a kid got seriously injured by a little boy named Broly. On that day, Broly showed to everyone the results of his training with his father, but by doing that, he got expelled from the school. But now, 10 years have passed, and Broly is returning to the school. What is going to happen now that he is returning?<em>

x-x-x

Bra woke up as she heard her alarm clock ringing. She slowly opened her eyes to see the first sun rays entering her room. She stared out at the window for some time

"What a beautiful day!"She said to herself as she saw the blue sky, lots of white clouds and birds singing.

She proceeded to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Then she went back to her bedroom to wear her school uniform and get her material. After hearing a car approaching her house, she quickly ate her breakfast and went to the car, to see Android 18, Marron and Pan waiting for her. She said bye to her mom and dad and entered the car

"Another year at school... I'm so excited!" Marron said happily

"Uh...School is so boring..."Pan said in an annoyed voice, as the thought of herself having to spend 4 hours of her days hearing an adult saying lots of boring things

"Come on! It's gonna be fun!" Marron said trying to cheer her friend up.

As they arrived on school, they quickly went to a board to see their respective classes. Unfortunately, Bra was going to be in a different class than Marron and Pan.

"Aw crap..."She said sad after reading that

"Don't worry! We can still see each other at the break!"

"You're right... Well then, See you two later"Bra said as she left to her classroom, still sad after hearing that.

She sat on a table and simply stared at the window, watching the beautiful day, but not giving much of attention to it. She simply began thinking in how her school year was gonna be boring without her friends.

"Everyone, Attention here now." The teacher said as she arrived in the class. Everyone sat down and stared at her.

"My name is Sharona, I'm going to be your Chemistry teacher. Before we start our class, I'd like to introduce you to a new student. He once studied here, but due to an incident he caused he got expelled, but the principal agreed in allowing him to return. Please welcome Broly back" After saying those words, a tall and strong boy entered the class. That caught Bra's attention.

"_I-It's him!"_She thought as she remembered Broly crushing the bully.

"...Hi, I'm the new student, Broly II. Please be gentle."He said doing a friendly smile, but even so he still had a dangerous appearance. After introducing himself, Broly proceeded to his seat, that was right behind Bra. He quickly remembered her face.

"Hm? Hey, You're Bra aren't you?" He said with the same friendly smile

"Yes! Long time no see Broly!"She said forcing a smile, still a little scared of him.

"Indeed"He said and sat behind her.

She could still remember that tragic day when Broly fought the bully. When the bully insulted Broly's family to taunt him, Broly got insane. He didn't stop attacking the bully even when he said he had given up. Broly seriously injured him, and nearly did the same to the teacher that came to stop the fight. For that reason, she began wondering if she would be all right. What is Broly going to do next?

* * *

><p>Next Chapter soon! Please review!<p> 


	5. Sadness and Sorrow

**Hello guys! Sorry for taking so long... I don't even know if someone actually enjoys this story, but here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: Read the last chapters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The day seemed like it would never end, like that time wasn't passing at all. Bra often stopped paying attention in the chemestry class to look at the small black clock that was above the black board, wishing the day would finally end. But it didn't matter how much she stared, it was always far from ending. Bra was nervous. She froze everytime she heard noises coming from behind her, wondering what the hell Broly was doing. She would never forget the gruesome images of that tragic day.

Ten years ago, there was Bra, happy, commenting with Pan on how cute her new friend Broly was, and how she began liking him in a few minutes. He had caught her heart. She couldn't help but often look at him and thinking in how cool he was. His red eyes, his shark teeth... He was perfect, until the fight. Bra had never been so scared in her entire life. Even though she hadn't lived much yet, she had never seen such violence. She would never forget the sadist smile Broly had when he cruelly tortured the poor bully.

Broly, who every girl is his class thought he was a cute, greek god, suddenly became a vicious monster. His red eyes were wide in a very maniacal way. He simply couldn't hide his pleasure in making the bully feel pain. He laughed maniacally as the boy screamed and cried for his life, also enjoying how the bully's little brother was scared and desperate. Bra now considered Broly nothing but a heartless monster, a complete psychopath. How could the principal allow such a person to return to the school?

"...And this is it guys. We'll end here for today. You are dismissed. Hope you all enjoy your break!" The chemestry teacher announced after loooong 40 minutes of class.

Bra sighed in relief, and got out of the classroom as fast as she could before Broly could even think of talking to her. She made her way through the crowd of people leaving the classroom and finally reached the garden, the place where the students now passed their break, enjoying the beautiful nature that surrounded them. Bra looked around, searching for her friends Marron and Pan, and it didn't took much time to find them, who were sitting under a tree talking. Bra came and greeted her friends, who smiled and greeted her.

For the past 5 minutes, they began talking about how boring their classes were, until Pan noticed that Bra was... quieter, than usual.

"Hey Bra, you feeling okay?" Pan asked worried

Bra didn't answer. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her friend calling her. She was afraid. What would she do if Broly went berserk again? What would happen if she was caught in his pure madness? She couldn't think straight. She was too tense...

"Helloooo, Earth to Bra!" Pan said, shaking her friend a little, who finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? oh, what is it Pan?" Bra said forcing a smile. Pan and Marron stared at each other, confused. They knew there was something wrong with her friend.

"Bra, is something wrong with you? You seem to be a little... wierd today..." Marron stated

"Well... it's just that i'm... scared..." Bra confessed. She knew that she was doing horrible attempts at trying to convince her friends that she was okay, but it was just too hard. After all, how can you keep to yourself that you are scared that a murderer is now your classmate? Bra then decided to inform her friends of what happened

"You see... That boy... he is back..." She said.

"Huh? What boy?" Pan asked, curious

"...Broly..." Bra said. The moment they heard his name, the girls's eyes grew wide. A few flashbacks passed through their minds. That monster was back? How could that be?!

"B-Broly...? You mean... that kid who almost killed that bully some years ago?!" Marron asked, nervous. Bra simply nodded

"Y-you can't be serious, can you?!" Pan questioned, but her answer wasn't answered in words, since in a few seconds, the devil itself passed right in front of them. The girls froze at what they saw.

The same monster they saw years ago was passing in front of them, the only difference is that now he was older, and even more scary. Thay stared at him like if an arm had come out of his head or something. Noticing that, he turned to stare at them. He looked at them with a bored emotionless face. His red eyes showing no emotion, they were as cold as ice itself. The girls, on the other hand, couldn't hide their emotions from him, since there was fear and agony in their eyes. And broly noticed that. He stared at them for some more seconds, then he closed his eyes and sighed. After that he turned to leave, but...

"Wait!" He heard someone shout. He turned to see Pan, who was now standing and shaking, while her friends were thinking what the hell she was doing.

He simply turned and gave her a bored stare, that at the same time questionated her.

"A-Are you really Broly?" She asked nervously. Broly simply kept staring at her. She never felt so intimidated in her entire life. His eyes were deep and misterious. It was impossible to read those cold eyes. She couldn't even think in what someone like him was thinking.

"Yes." He simply answered. His voice was a riddle as was cold and deep just like his eyes. Pan couldn't sense any emotions from that man. She even began wondering if he had a heart.

"O-Oh, is that so? Hehe, I just wanted to, um, make sure that you were the boy I knew, hehe" Pan said nervously, while trying to avoid the dangerous gaze from his emotionless red eyes. Then, Bra decided to send him away, since he was scaring her:

"A-Anyway, sorry for...erm... keeping you here, Broly, hehehe. Um... Your friends must be waiting for you, I guess, hehe" She said, thinking about what she had just said, hoping that she was right and that he would leave, but... after staring at them for a few more seconds, he said:

"Friendship...? I don't really know what that means..." That sentence surprised the girls. Broly stared at the gray, sad sky above him.

"I never felt... friendship for any person..."He said. The girls were shocked. That person in front of them had no friends? They couldn't believe in how serious he was. Even a person like him should have at least one friend! But... There he was. **Alone**. For a moment, the girls didn't fear him anymore. Instead, they felt bad for him. He really knew nothing about having a friend.

"Sometimes, when you have too much power... You become melancholic..."He said, still not showing any emotion. The girls simply stared with a sad face. After some moments, he simply said "excuse me" and left, leaving the girls alone. For a moment, the girls wished they could do something for him. Having no friends is something really horrible... Being lonely all the time... It hurts to be forgotten... And yet, Broly didn't show any emotion at all. The girls questioned if he could actually feel something. They just watched as he left...

_"...Friends...?" _Broly thought _"Why does that word... bother me so much...? What is a friend...?"_ He thought for some time and then he whispered...

_"Do you know the answer... Kakarot...?"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>It ends here for today. Hope you enjoyed!<em><br>_**

**Don't forget to review!  
><strong>


	6. Bonds

**Hey. Took some ages to update this huh?**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>The students heard the bell that said the break was over. In a few minutes, all the students were pushing each other to try to get to their respective classes.<p>

"Damn! I hate to be behind everyone!" Marron stated, remembering her friends that they were actually one of the last people who were trying to leave the garden. It was a mess. Thousands of students were angry and many were insulting themselves. They wondered how much time it would take for them to finally reach their classroom.

Bra looked around. She searched for Broly in the crowd. After some moments looking for him, she saw him a few meters away, staring at the crowd, as emotionless as ever. It was like if there was nothing in front of him, like if what was in front of him was nothing but trash. Bra wondered what he was thinking.

After 2 minutes, Broly was standing in the same place, and so was Bra. She began to get angry. Broly, however, still had the same look on his face. Bra was amazed in how that man didn't show a different expression, and even wondered if he was able to do it.

_"Should I go talk to him...?_" Bra thought. After all, he said minutes ago that he had no friends. She decided to at least ask if he was okay. Gathering up all of her courage, she slowly walks towards the only person who she was afraid of. Not even her father scared her like that. But what made her more confused was why she was so interested in him. Why was she bothering to push people to talk with a sadist?

"Hey...Broly..."She said, forcing a smile. He slowly turned his head to face her, maintaining his usual bored expression.

"Hey."He replied, not exactly sure about what she was doing. She was blushing and not looking at him in the eyes. Instead, her eyes were avoiding his. He could tell that she was nervous, but he was unable to understand why.

"I-I was wondering if... you were o-okay..." She said, still not looking at him. He got confused at that question, but his face didn't change a bit.

"Okay...? I... Think I am... Why do you ask?"

"W-Well... You said you don't have friends... I mean... Don't you feel lonely at all?"She asked, not being able to hold that qustion for herself anymore. He simply stared at her for some minutes before saying:

"Lonely...?"

"Yes, I-I mean, don't you feel alone?"

"I'm used to it. It doesn't bother me anymore."

_Anymore_, he said. She thought a lot about that word. It seemed he was even more lonely than she predicted. She thought he was lonely and expressionless because he just moved to a new school, and wasn't having a good time at making firends. But his statement made her wonder for how much time the person in front of her has been lonely.

"Why don't you try making some friends? Don't you think it would be nice to have someone to talk everyday? Becau-" Bra was interrupted when all of a sudden, Broly leaned his face close to hers. They were inches away. Bra was blushing a lot, facing his red eyes who were realy close to she could react, he said:

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

Silence.

Bra was taken aback from that question. She really never expected to hear those words from him. He seemed curious even though his face had no chages at all. She was having a hard time thinking in what to say. Would he get angry if she said yes? Or would he be upset?

"N-not really..."

"Really?"He asked again

"Y-yes... why do you ask...?"

Instead of answering, he did something Bra wasn't expecting. For the first time, after all of those years, she saw him smiling. Even though it was a quick, small smile, his eyes seemed a lot more lively, and she finally found out that he had emotions.

"Heh... You're... the first one."He said, maintaining the weak smile. Bra got emotional at that. She could now see that there was nothing to fear about him. He was just another person, but a lonely one. Being alone might have made him this way, because he never had anyone to open himself to. She felt horrible for what her opinion of him was just a few minutes ago. As a single tear fell from her face, Bra, after forgeting about her unnecessary fear, grabbed Broly's hand and said:

"Broly... Do you want to be my friend?"

Now Broly was the one surprised. His smile quickly vanished and was replaced to his emotionless face, who seemed to show a hint of curiosity. She watched as the tear fell from Bra's face and wondered if he was the one resposible for it. Without hesitating, he grabbed her other hand.

"I do."

With these two words, they finally formed a bond.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<br>**


	7. Fear and doubt

HEY FUCKERS! I'M BACK!

* * *

><p>A few weeks have passed since Broly and Bra became friends. They got a lot closer, nad now they would talk to each other every day. Broly even became friends with Pan and Marron. The four would often spend the break time at school talking and having lunch togheter. Although Broly's expression didn't change, the girls could tell he was somewhat different, more lively. They discovered a side of Broly that was unknown even to him. It was a unique experience for all of them.<p>

On a certain day, the girls invited Broly to walk them home (more like begged him, since they were scared, as their parents couldn't pick them up). Bored, he accepted, and the four of them began walking togheter.

The girls were talking to themselves about guys or something like that, so Broly wasn't really interested in joining a conversation with them at that moment. The girls stopped their conversation as Broly suddenly stopped walking. He had a incomprehensible facial expression. Moments earlier, as he was trying not to pay attention to their mindless babbling, something caught Broly's attention.

With the corner of his eye, Broly saw that something was observing him. It was a person with a white face, standing beside a mailbox. When Broly turned to look, the person wasn't there anymore. Soon, something whispered in his ears.

_"I'm always watching you."_

Alarmed, Broly quickly turned back, only to take a glimpse of a man with a white mask, which had a twisted smile and a sickly yellow eye, right behind him. As Broly attempted to attack the man, he had disappeared again. Then Broly started looking around for him, until:

"Broly?" Bra asked, concerned. Then Broly slowly turned to face her.

"Why did you stop? Is anything wrong?" This time was Pan talking, also concerned. Broly took a glance at the mailbox where he had seen that man before turning back to the girls.

"No, it's nothing." He said and resumed walking.

The girls didn't really believe him. They could feel something was wrong, but they resumed walking as well. After dropping Marron at her house, and reaching Pan's house, Pan came to Bra and whispered.

"Bra... I'm kind of worried. I'm pretty sure something happened while we were talking earlier" She said while facing Broly, who was staring the clouds with his usual emotionless face, drifted in thoughts.

"I also think that..."

"Please, try to find out what happened. We'll talk tomorrow okay?"Pan asked. Bra smiled and waved good bye.

"Bye Broly!"Pan said, but Broly didn't answer.

"Broly?" She called again. This time he turned to her.

"Hm? What is it?" He said

"I said goodbye to you but you didn't answer."

"Oh... Sorry. I was just thinking about something... See you later Pan."He said and began walking. Bra and Pan faced each other. There was definalately something wrong. Soon, Bra caught up with Broly. As they walked, there was an awkward silence. At least for , they would talk to each other about anything, but Bra could tell something was bothering Broly, But she didn't have the courage to ask him what was it. She stared at him by the corner of her eyes. His usual emotionless expression seemed somewhat troubled.

"Broly. Are you really okay?"She asked, unsure about what to do. He slowly turned to face her

"Yes."

She didn't buy it. Even his voice was different.

"Tell me the truth!"

"It's nothing."

She gave up. She was starting to feel angry at him. Why wouldn't he tell her? Didn't he trust her? They kept walking. None of them would exchange a single word. She was angry at him, and he was thoughtful. Upon reaching Bra's house, a single word was said.

"Bye." Broly said. She didn't even turn to look at him.

"Hmph. Bye."She said frowning. As she was about to push the doorbell, Broly called her.

"Bra."

She turned to him, with a angry frown at her face.

"What?"

"I... Don't know what to do..." Then, she finally let go of her angry face to make place for the worried one again.

"I have so many doubts right now... I'm scared..."He said.

Bra could see in his eyes that there was something wrong. As she was about to talk to him:

"I must go." He said and ran off

"Wait! Broly!" She yelled, but he didn't answer. He just kept running away.

"Broly..." She said to herself. She remained at her door for some time before finally entering her house, full of worries and doubts in her head.

Meanwhile, not to far from there...

Broly slowly walked through the empty streets of the city. The wind was blowing, taking alongside some leaves. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and started thinking. He couldn't tell what or who was that man, but he had a strange feeling. Even though it's face couldn't be seen, the man was somehow familiar to Broly.

That man was the first person to scare Broly. Not just by it's creepy appearance, but also by the fact that Broly was always observed by him. He couldn't tell if that was true, but he had no way to say that it wasn't. Broly sighed and placed his hand on his pockets.

"Hm?" Felling something on his pocket, Broly pulled it out. It turned out to be a piece of paper that Broly couldn't recognize. As he got home, he went to his room and decided to inspect the Upon opening it, he read:

"_Kakarot."_

"K-Kakarot? URGH!" Upon reading that paper, images began appearing on Broly's head. It was too much information and images that didn't make sense to him, of a man he didn't know. He felt a pain in his head as he began hearing a certain sound inside of his head. A sounds that reminded a baby crying. That sound irritated him, and he yelled in pain. Soon, he colapsed, defeated by the images and the pain his head. What Broly didn't know it that there was something... or maybe someone... observing his fainted body.

* * *

><p>Did you think that was scary? Don't worry, it'll make sense later!<p> 


	8. Absence

HEY

* * *

><p>On a saturday evening, a happy couple was enjoying a delicious meal. As the moon was in it's full majesty, illuminating the darkness of the meadow, Goku was raising his bowl of rice, asking for seconds. A big smile on his face, as well as a few amount of rice, which made his wife, Chi-chi, giggle a little. As she filled Goku's bowl of rice, Goku began listening to a certain voice.<p>

"Goku! Can you hear me?" The voice asked

Goku was surprised. It was unnexpected for him that King kai was calling for him. As he grabbed his bowl of rice, he placed two fingers on his head and looked up

"King kai? Is that you?" Goku asked. Chi-chi had no idea to whom her husband was talking to, but she thought it was another of her husband's weird powers. She had the strongest man in the world as her husband, so she didn't pay any attention to it. Instead, she left for the kitchen to prepare more food, as she knew that her husband's hunger was as big as his power.

"Yes, it's me Goku, We have a serious problem." King kai said in Goku's head. Goku's curiosity seemed to be picked.

"Hm? Was is so important King Kai?" Goku asked as he happily placed his bowl of rice in his mouth and voraciously ate the food.

"It's about Broly."

Goku stopped. He finished his bowl and placed it on the table. Then, he got up, a serious expression in his face.

"What happened?"He asked.

"Goku... we might be facing a serious problem. You better come here."

That said, Goku nod and teleported away, leaving behind a confused Chi-chi, who just came back from the kitchen to find no one.

* * *

><p>The next day, Broly didn't show up at school. The girls got worried as they remembered the weird event from the last day, specially Bra, who witnessed something the other girls didn't. They just hoped he was late, but when the third class ended, they knew that wouldn't be the case. At the fourth class,<p>

"Broly." The teacher said, looking around the classroom for Broly.

"Hm? Is he absent?"The teacher asked the classroom, noticing the empty table. Bra sighed, and wondered if he was okay.

"Who the hell cares about that guy?"A guy said. The class began laughing. Only Marron, Pan and Bra didn't like that commentary. And the teacher, who frowned

"Watch your words, ! It's not polite to say these kinds of things! Especially in the absence of such a brilliant student!" The teacher said. The guy simply rolled his eyes and continued.

"Really, that guy is a freak. He has no friends and he never smiles. I bet he is a loser nerd who dreams of having a girlfriend but can't! Tell me teacher, have you ever seen that guy talking to someone?" He guy asked, a arrogant smile on his face. The clasroom laughed even more.

"Unlike you, , is a very dedicated student who, instead of trash talking, he actually pays attention to the class. Maybe you can learn something with him?" The teacher asked, smiling. The guy frowned.

"He's nothing but a loser in life. Screw him. HE has to learn with ME. Then MAYBE, his life will become better." He said. To Bra, that was it. She got up violently and faced the guy with an angry face

"Shut the hell up!"She yelled, her face itching with anger. That surprised not just the guy, but the entire classroom. The class got silent. She continued.

"Broly is a much better guy than you are! Yes, he almost has no friends, but that is because he had a rough past! He's had problems to overcome ever since his childhood! Meanwhile, you were just getting things from your parents, you snob! Spoiled loser!" She yelled. The class was soon laughing again. this time, at the insults that guy was recieving. He got up furiously

"How dare you say that to me, plebian! I'll have my bodyguards to beat you to a pulp!" The guy yelled as he picked up his cellphone

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"The teacher yelled. Soon, the class was once more filled with silence. The teacher looked at her students angrily for some seconds, before saying:

"I don't want any more interruptions. and , sit down. I'd like to talk to you after class"She said seriously. The entire class nodded, but Noob wasn't done yet.

"But Mrs-"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" She yelled once again.

This time, he quickly sat down, and so did Bra. They faced each other angrily before turning to the teacher, who resumed class and after calling everyone's names, she told them to open their books on page 741.

However, Bra wasn't in the slighest mood to do it. She reluctantly opened her book, and stared out at the window, wondering what had happened to Broly. Some hours later, the class was finally over. After briefly talking to the guy named Noob, the teacher called Bra to her office. Bra was still a little mad, so she sat roughly and crossed her arms, facing the teacher seriously.

"I must say your attitude impressed me, Mrs Bra. It was a corageous act to defend Broly like that. I'm proud to see such a thing coming from one of my best students." The teacher said, smiling. Such comments made Bra smile a little, feeling a little flattered.

"But, please, next time, control yourself a bit more!" That comment made her frown again. The teacher sat down on the chair before Bra.

"I know you're worried about Broly. He is indeed a peculiar boy, but he has his own probably just felt ill and couldn't . It worries me that he is always alone... Would you stay more by his side from now on, Bra? Can I ask this of you?" The teacher said. A bit of worry in her eyes. Bra finally truly smiled

"Okay!"

The teacher smiled. A little afterwards they said goodbye and Bra left the school. She entered the parking lot where her father, the prideful Vegeta, was waiting for her.

"What took you so long?"He asked, impatient.

"I'm sorry, the teacher wanted to talk to me."She said as the pulled she seat belt.

As Vegeta was driving home, Bra looked up to the sky. She had no idea about why Broly didn't come. All she could do was hope he was okay and look forward to the next time she would meet him.

* * *

><p>"That's...!" Goku said, as he finally understood what king kai just showed him.<p>

"Yes. If that happens, the world will be destroyed." King kai said as he sighed, unsure about what to do.

* * *

><p>How's that?<p> 


	9. Nightmare

Hi there everyone. My vacations are nearly ending, so now that I have time, I'll post a few more chapters for you! I better read it or Broly will kill you all :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ, just a few characters from this fanfic

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan! What's wrong?" Broly's sister, Amy, asked, as she poked her brother, who had a painful expression and was sleeping in the ground. Since she didn't get and answer, she called her sister, Yumi, since she didn't know what to do.<p>

"What is it Amy?"Yumi asked, yawning

"Look, there is something wrong with Onii-chan!"Amy said, desperate. Now aware of the presence of their brother, Yumi quickly got on her knees, wearing a worried expression, and proceeded to push her Brother's shoulder in an attempt of waking him up.

"Hey, Broly! Snap out of it!"Yumi said, also getting a little desperate. She placed her hand on his chest. She sighed in relief. He was alive. But he was sweating and moaning. There was definalately something wrong with him.

"What should we do? Mom is travelling and Dad is training!"Amy asked, tears forming in her eyes

"The fuck's going on here?"Astaroth, their father,who had just finished his daily training, said in a bored tone.

"Dad! There is something wrong with Broly!"Yumi said

"Hm? Whoa, that is some serious shit. Lemme see that"Astaroth said, leaning down to observe his son. He placed a hand on his forehead and...

"Huh?!"Astaroth said, surprised.

_"Just... What did I just see...? What that... No, that can't fucking be!" _Astaroth thought

"What's wrong dad?"Yumi asked, concerned

Astaroth had a serious expression.

"Listen up you two. I'll go to a place where I think the people will be able to help this fucker here.. Your mom will arrive home tomorrow morning. Until then, I want Yumi to take command of the house, clear?"

"Yes sir!"They both said.

"Good. If your mom arrives and I'm not back, tell her the situation. For now, let Broly sleep." Astaroth said as he grabbed Broly and threw him on his bed.

"I'm counting on you."'He said and teleported away.

* * *

><p>"Bra, Pan and Marron were having dinner at Pan's house. Gohan and his wife, Videl, decided to invite Pan's friends over since she seemed to be a little gloomy. That dinner was being great for them, as they were able to forget a little abot their Broly issue.<p>

"So Videl." Bra spoke up "When will your father sponsor another tournament?" She asked, curious. She liked to watch Mr. Satan on TV. It was funny to see how he acted like a real father. Her father told her once that Gohan should be the one with the fame, since he was the one who defeated Cell.

"Well, since he lost to that fighter known as Life crusher, it will take some time."

"What was his name again?" Pan asked

"His name is Astaroth." Gohan explained. "He's really strong. Dad and I always wanted to fight him."He said, smiling. Videl frowned

"Too bad, you have more important things to take care of!"She said, grinning, and he gave her a sad face

They laughed at him for a while, then resumed eating, until a question was made

"Hey Bra, what did the teacher want to talk about?"Marron asked, curious.

"Was it about what happened at class?" Pan asked, curious as well

Bra let out a sigh. She really didn't want to talk about that. She tried to change the subject

"So, Gohan, you said you wanted to fight Astaroth?"Bra asked, ignoring her friends. Gohan smiled

"Yes, that's right. " He said "There were some battles where he got so angry that he sent his opponents to the hospital, and they nearly died. Isn't that some crazy strenght?" He said, getting fired up.

"There you go again!"Videl said angrily. She and Gohan started a fight. Everyone else in the table just sweatdropped, but Bra was glad. At least they had forgotten about that subject.

* * *

><p>"There you are!"<p>

Goku and King Kai turned around, surprised, and faced the man in front of them. Goku went to a fighting stance. Interested, so did the man.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded, serious."

"You wanna tango, fucker?" The man said, clenching his fists.

"Wait Goku!" King Kai said.

He walked into the man's direction, and stared at him for some moments

"What are you staring at, did you like me? Sorry, I have a wife." The man said, and King Kai frowned

"No doubt about it. That's Astaroth."King Kai said.

"Astaroth? Then..."Goku said.

"Yeah fucker. I'm Broly's father."Astaroth said, grinning, and offered to shake hands with Goku, who smiled

"I knew you sounded familiar! Pleased to meet you! I really wish to fight you some day!"Goku said, and Astaroth chuckled

"Anytime dude. Nice to meet you too."

Then, Astaroth faced King Kai seriously

"You probably noticed, but there is something wrong with Broly." King kai said, and Astaroth nodded

"Yeah. There is some kind of dark aura within him. When I touched him, I almost got insane... what the fuck was that?"

"Allow me to show you."King kai said and a giant image appeared before them

"This villain here showed up in your town a few days ago. He created a gas capable of raising the people's insanity." King kai said as he pointed to a man at the giant image. "However, that gas was incomplete. It is only able to make people who already had a history of insanity to become crazy, only people who are crazy for violence."

"So you're telling me that funky gas was the responsible for my insanity and Broly's?" Astaroth asked

"Corret. As a saiyan, you have a sixth sense for battle. That gas was in Broly's system, and the probable reason for you almost getting insane was for getting in contact with the aura of insanity in Broly."

"But that's not all" Goku said. Astaroth looked at him in doubt

"What do you mean?"

King Kai sighed, and proceeded to explain.

"As you were informed before, you son is the reincarnation of the Legendary super saiyan, who destroyed an entire galaxy years ago. Somehow, that gas, not only is getting Broly insane, but is also making him remember about his past life."

Astaroth's eyes widened a little. Fucking gas!

"I made a few tests with Goku here. He is a saiyan as well, and loves to battle, so his insanity can also be picked by that gas. Tell him what was it like, Goku"

"Well, how can I explain... It seems the gas gets you insane by giving you hallucinations. For example, in my case, after inhaling the gas, I stated seeing my wife, yelling at me. But she was so strange, so scary, so... irritating... I could have killed her."Goku explained, feeling somewhat guilty and ashamed of himself for thinking something like that.

"Fuck, this shit is dangerous! I had, in fact, a few hallucinations myself. I also saw my wife, but I saw my greatest fear. She said she didn't love me anymore..." Astaroth said, trembling.

He might be an assassin, and a dangerous person. But his love for his wife was sincere. He gave up on everything he had to be with her. He left his job, his friends, his team, his own planet to start a new life with her. He had never felt love before, and couldn't explain the happiness he felt when his wife was near him. She was everything to him.

"That means the gas somehow is able to create hallucinations of the person's greatest fears. All of those hallucination might have a meaning. In goku's case, is the fear of hurting his family if he ever loses control. In your case, Astaroth, it might be the fear of losing the person you love, since she is your reason to exist. It is unknown what Broly is seeing right now, but if he succumbs to the madness, he might unleash his true power and, once again, become a threat, not only to this planet, but to this galaxy."King kai said as he started trembling himself.

Astaroth and Goku gulped, as they finally understood the horrible situation they were facing.

* * *

><p><em>Broly wandered through the strange world before him. In front of him, a gigantic tower of cubes. Below him, and around him, a deep darkness. Lookin at the top of the tower, he was able to see light.<em>

_"I don't know where I am, but that must be the exit."Broly said. However, as he attempted to fly, he found out his powers were useless in that strange world. He couldn't fly, nor throw energy blasts there. _

_"The legendary Broly...How are you feeling?" A grim and deep voice pierces his ears through the darkness below. Startled by the voice, he asks whom he is speaking to._

_"Who is there?!" Broly demands to know. He soon gets his answer, as a gigantic man emergend from the darkness. The man was clad completely in shadow, wearing a gleaming white mask that covered its entire face in a twisted smile. Only his left eye, a sickly yellow, is visible._

_"Who, you ask? Someone you know all too well. Hahahaha!"The giant said and laughed maniacly. Aware of the man's presence, and aware of his powers rendered useless, Broly ran and started to climb the tower._

_As Broly ran, the giant man did nothing but float freely around the tower, simply observing all of Broly's actions. When broly was about to climb a certain wall, the man disappeared and appeared again behind it._

_"It's too late!" It said, and proceeded to headbutt the wall of block, with such strenght that it got destroyed. It nearly killed Broly, if he hadn't jumped away in the last second. He continued climbing, pulling ans pushing the bolcks to make stairs. Until the man made another move._

_"You can't escape!" He yelled, and proceeded to create a stripe of blocks that Broly couldn't move at the center of a narrow wall. But Broly was smart, and was able to climb with the block that he could move. As he climbed, he noticed that the blocks below him were falling into the darkness. If the took too long to climb, he would die. With that in mind, he proceeded to climb._

_When he reached a certain height, the man clad in shadow made another move_

_"There is no point in repenting now!" He yelled and a red aura appeared on his body. Soon everything was covered in darkness. All that broly could see was the light from the gleaming mask of the man, and the light high above him, at the top of the tower._

_His vision limited, all that Broly could do was proceed climbing, but with extra caution. As he climbed, the man started talking to him. He called Broly a traitor, a monster, a murderer. It told Broly he was born to kill, that his powers were meant to cause destruction. He made Broly remember his childhood, all the blood and fear he caused, and said it was his destiny to stay alone. Broly was nearly getting insane when he finally reached the light. He was now at the top of the tower._

_"Congratulations."The grim voice of the man said. Broly turned to him._

_"Just who are you?!"_

_As he made this question, the white mask soon started shattering. When it fell completely, it revealed a face that Broly indeed, knew all too well._

_"You're... me?!"Broly yelled, surprised_

_"I am your shadow. I represent everything that you are feeling but is ultimately ashamed of. The fact that you are feared, your loneliness, the many lifes you took in the past and, most of all, who you truly are and all your did for revenge."_

_Broly was confused. What did the man mean by 'the lifes he took' and 'who he truly were?'_

_"You can't escape from me... I'm a part of you... I'm always watching you... Never forget that." The man said and suddenly, a bright light enveloped Broly and he woke up from his nightmare. _

_Alive._

* * *

><p>Like it?<p> 


End file.
